Conventional portable chairs are not truly portable for outdoor use and cannot accommodate sitting on a hillside or uneven terrain. An example of one such portable chair is a “stadium seat” which consists of two flat pads with a hinge in the middle, rigid posts along their outer lateral edges and adjustable straps that run on each side of the pads from the top corner to the bottom corner. In a stadium seat, when a user leans back, the sides of the pads and posts are pulled in towards the body along with the straps, and generally, the heavier the user is, the more uncomfortable the stadium seat is. Further, the user cannot use this chair to sit comfortably on a hillside or on uneven terrain. Thus, there is a need in the chair field to create a new, useful, portable, and comfortable chair for use on uneven terrain. This invention provides such a new and useful portable chair.